User talk:Tonyfuchs1019
Hi Tonyfuchs1019 -- we are excited to have Quickipedia as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro ---- Eek... I accidentally created a new page for Zachary Stanton rather than just moving the Zachary page because it's my first time editing a wiki and I didn't figure out how to do it until after I created the new page. How can I delete one of the pages so that we don't have two pages for the same person? Thanks! So this is real life... 19:12, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Not a problem. To create a redirect, you just have to use the code "#REDIRECT [[article]]". ~ Tony, 1:03, 23 May 2009 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I'm new! Hello! I'm new to this wiki thing, and don't know the protocols. Is it ok if I edit a page without asking permission first? Is there any rule I should know? I just added the newest information about Martin Nguyen (his relationship to Max, although someone had already added an LGBT category tag to his page). I also noticed that Max's page is not up-to-date. Is it Ok if I add some information? Thank you! Please feel free -- it's open for anyone to edit. :) (This is Inverarity, not Tonyfuchs, who is the administrator, but I'm sure he won't mind the help.) --''Inverarity'' '''OMG '''I'm like a fanatic of AQ I'm on Lands Below and I LOVE it! If Harry Potter is magical, does Santa exist there???(MINECRAFT!!!!) 11:51, January 6, 2012 (UTC) In a fanfiction.net message. Inverarity let me make Minecraft movies for Alexandra Quick. So I'll be uploading what the characters are like on some unimaged pages (teachers). Severus SnapeYou're late, Potter! 13:19, April 7, 2012 (UTC)